yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryoji Tech Inventory
"What can I say? I think I've worked hard enough to appriciate what I've accomplished. Take a look." - Ochigi Ryoji Synopsis This is a detailed list of gadgets/gizmos/and all things technologically inquired that the Ryoji family has access to on a daily. They do not have this stuff availible at all times, however, this merely an inventory showing what a Ryoji can switch out for and what is availible to them. Mainly of course Densuke Mifunae and Ochigi Ryoji will have the main access to this eqiupement if need be. Detailed Listings Pellets *smoke pellets which range 7 feet on use, made of a thickened smog, that makes it hard to see thorugh, though sound still passess through *Explosive throwing spheres, which range anywhere from 5 feet to 20 feet depending on how many are used. *sticky explosive throwing spheres, same as the previous ones, just the add on of sticking to opponents *sedative spheres which will knock someone unconscious after 2 post if not expelled. This is a powerful seditive that attacks the brain right off, ignoring the immune system completely. *tear gas pellets same radius as the smoke pellets. *Fire Suppresant Pellets :: The pellets are about the size of a golf ball, and contain a special rubery material, designed with the same properties as the liqud-foam like substance found in Fire Extinguishers. When this pellet explods onto a fire, or a fire based source/attack/person/etc, the foam like gel will rapidly expand and ecnause the opponents body completely, so long as they have body heat. This process actually SPEEDS up when the person is on fire, or attempts to break free by powering out with fire or heating it up. it also has a quicksand effect, the more the user physically struggles to break free of it, the more it will expand until it has encased the opponent in a giant clay colored ball. This also has the adverse effect of freezing. if one attempted to freeze the substance, it would freeeze, but it's mollecular structure would HARDEN. Causing the molecules to compact each other tightly and form a new substance stronger than reienforced Titanium, which is even harder to get free of than the gel. If one remained perfectly still the gel would ooze off of them and have no prior effect, but that's assuming one does this. *The Menstral Nightmare :: This is....well basically a pellet that contains the powerful and combined smell of 10 female vanginas all on their menstral cycles. While seemingly uselss, this particularly effects people that have Enhanced Senses. The stench would be so unbarible, it would cuase instant distraction, and particularly loss of mental focus and even vision. This isn't particularly because of the stench itself, but more so the hyper sensitivity of ones nose and smell. This effects normal people less and is more of an annoyance, but it has been modified to taste like stale vagina, if shoved inside someones mouth. this pelet is uesd at ones own risk Scamblers *EMP bomb which covers a 10 mile radius (last for 2 post) *Chaff Grenades, which divert any and all homing devices from the users posistion including missles and lasers. Situational Aid *rebreather which allows for purified oxygen in unpurified areas, and even stores oxygen allowing for 30 minutes in the void of space or airless areas. *Wired cable, exntending 30 feet in length, with enough tensile strength to support at least 5 tons. Has a metal grappling hook attacked to the end of it, and is thin enough to carry around in his belt. This can be attached to his watch, to use as a grapple gun, or a claw like device. *Gravity Grips - These Gravity Grips use A.G.F technology, to attract densuke's hands and feet to surfaces, by attracting them using polairty, to attract, but not repel. *Lock picks *First aid kit containing disinfectant spray, cloths, and bandages *'Web Shooters' :: T'etsu'sweb-shooters he recived from Donnie Yun are twin devices worn on his wrists that Design and Look can shoot thin strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure (note: the fluid itself is pressurized at 300 psi, but the actual number has been known to change). The effect of the very small turbine pump vanes was to compress (shear) the web fluid and then force it, under pressure, through the spinneret holes which cold-drew it (stretches it: the process wherein nylon gains a four-fold increase in tensile strength), then extrudes it through the air where it solidified. As the web fluid exited the spinneret holes, it was attracted to itself electrostatically and thus could form complex shapes. The spinneret holes had three sets of adjustable, staggered openings around the turbine which permitted a single web line, a more complex, spun web line, and a thick stream. The web line's tensile strength was estimated to be 120 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. The 300 p.s.i. pressure in each cartridge was sufficient to force a stream of the complex web pattern an estimated 60 feet (goes significantly further if shot in a ballistic parabolic arc). He has two on each wrist and keeps 5 karosels of web fluid., that automaticly rotate to keep from cuasing reload time. The speed of the web's landing, is about the speed of a high calier sniper riffle bullet. *'Electronic Contact Lenses :: A pair of contact lenses that give one the ultimate detective type vision. Densuke mainly. They have a direct link with Ochigi' super computer, giving densuke the ability to face recognition and match up with kpd files, birth records, ID photo's, and any form of physical identification. If theres a record on someone in government or local files, densuke can match and identify them instantly. It also acts as a hub, allowing densuke to process files my moving the on screen interface with brain signals (thought) and even read and access articles on the internet, at high speeds. It can also function as a blueprint construction device able to holographically making buildings and structures that only he can see or project holographically. They run off of brain synapses, and not traditional eletricity making EMP's useless. He can also apply multiple modes of vision such as: *'Chemo Vision:' The ability to see pheromone output *'Gamma Vision:' The ability to see gamma radiation. *'Infrared Vision:' The ability to see heat radiation. *'Microwave Vision:' The ability to see microwaves. *'Radio Vision:' The ability to see radio-waves. *'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through solid objects. *'Microscopic Vision:' The ability to see very small items. *'Movement Vision:' The ability to instantly take notice of things if they move. *'Night Vision:' The ability to see with little or no light. *'Telescopic Vision:' The ability to see great distances. *'Blood Flow Vision': The ability to see the flow of blood of living beings. * Spark Rod/Light weight platform These rods are about 6 inches long at base length, and no thicker than a No.2 pencil. Made of Tungsten Stell, when discharged or come in contact with antoher surface, via peircing it or impaling it, the rod will do two things: first it will extend to a full 12 inches (1 foot), and widen out until it drills a complete fittted hole, that sinks it in solid and fits in in place. It takes tons of force to remove it, as if any shift is made in it's movement, it will expand again automatically to keep it's place where it was shot. This is espcially useful when throwing them in the barrles of guns, as this mechanisim could potentiall destroy the barrel of a gun with it's continuous expansion. This is made even furthered if a person tries to shoot it out. The extension can be done manually, and can extend the rod in actuality to 3 feet, and be thrown and used as a lightning rod. No matter who controls the lighitng, one cannot fight natrual ailments, and lightning will undoubted be attracted to the tallest object it's vicinity. One contact is made with the rod, the lightning particles are disperesed into the ground and depisitated, turning into potential energy and leaving it useless. * Body Double Pack This inventioned comes pacakaged inside of a small sticky square. When sat down or released and landing on a surface, a carbon based copy will emerge from the square, taking on a pose that the user wishes for it to do so. These carbon clones, have chemical make up as the user, completelying rendering any identification tech near useless. Even the syntehtics of the body doubles organ structure is teh exact same as the users, a form of perfect mimicry. When the clone is killed or even cut however it would instantly disperse into a green vapor. This Vapor if inhaled, would quickly shut the opponents airway, or larynx completely, followed by an unfahtomable amount of sleep enducement and immidiate nervous system faliure, thus paralyzing the opponent completely. This gas would cause the opponents body to feel completely exhuased, draining them of access stamina, and k.oing them instant. (if the gas inhaled, it is one post until this effect kicks in on the user.) The body double on it's own can only be set to move in one direction of movement, and stays active until killed or removed from battle. The gas however does not effect the body that copied it, i.e the user. * Sling A basic metallic sling. Used to be thrown to trip enemies up on the ground or in mid air, by encompasing their legs and holding them together. * Enhanced Dog Whistle Another counter measure for people with Enhanced Senses. The range of human hearing is typically considered to be between 20 Hz and 20 kHz.The top end of a dog's hearing range is about 45 kHz, while a cat's is 64 kHz. It is thought that the wild ancestors of cats and dogs evolved this higher hearing range in order to hear high frequency sounds made by their preferred prey, small rodents. The frequency of most dog whistles is within the range of 23 to 54 kHz,[1]so they are above the range of human hearing, although some are adjustable down into the audible range. However to an animal, this whilstle emits a frequency of 80kHz. This is enough to drive anyone with Enhanced senses crazy with excruitating pain,causing them to also have a weak feeling in their knees, and loss of motery skills. This would also be eve more horifying, once the noise stoped, the opponent would literally be deaf for five minutes (1 post). This can be resisted with proper gear. * Anti High Frequency Weapons Attachment After his experience with the cyborg, he and Craig fought at one point, had a weapon that vibrated at incredibly high frequencies. Thus allowing it to cut through any substance with realtive ease. Not wanting a repeat of this densuke invented an attachement for his truench blades, or any weapon for that metal that instantly analyzes a vibro-weapons frequency, and can destroy it with a few to numerous amounts of blows. The ability to create a counter vibration to cancel out another object's frequency, thereby destroying it. Sub-power of Sound Manipulation. The user can create a counter vibrating frequency to cancel out another object's frequency, thereby destroying it. This ability takes advantage of the ideal that everything (including objects, living creatures, immaterial creatures, space, time, matter, energy, etc.) gives off a vibrating frequency, and by emitting an opposing frequency, both the frequency and the object are destroyed. If it isn't countering a HF blade, this attachement will make good use of being a HF creating device. * Gravity Sphere Ochigi Ryoji's most creative and destructive creation. The original concept came however from Densuke Ryoji The power launches a dark energy sphere to create an intense articfical feild of gravity. Ochigi had already been working with gravity via teh Anti-Gravity Technology used to make the metal Ragnainium/Ragnite even remotely malliable. The field creates a warp in the space around it, creating a gravity well akin to a black hole. Enemies are drawn into the Sphere and held helpless in orbit while protected enemies are held in place. The core will drain any shields, armor, or biotic barriers of enemies over time. This is because the black hold like properties abosrb all forms of energy on the electromagnetic specturm and the physics scale. If one is pulled into this sphere of gravity, there are multiple effects that take place, quite dangerous ones as well. There is no oxygen, as everything is absorbed into the dark matter itself, meaning no one can breathe. Also a massive freezing effect takes place freezing the person over instantly in a cryogenious like state the more they stay in the orbit. then there is teh compresssion. One would get the feeling of having every pore, and limb on their body being pulled by professional race horses. The bones of the body would begin to crush and corrode the organs themsevles, into a pile of mush. the eyeballs of a person would be sucked right from their skulls due to lack of antyhing keeping ther organs down to teh ground or grounded in general. These gruesome effects only take place if the user wills it by setting the grenade to "Kill"." the opposite setting of "Stun" will simply encase enemies in a feild of gravity, that binds their bodies completely, flexing their muscles form them and slowly crushing their skeletal systems with their own muscles, and cirlcling them in place. similar to moons orbiting a planet. This ball is the size of a Volkswagon beetle, and has an expanding radoius of 20 feet. Not only does it suck in peopled, but it also sucks in multiple mounts of matter like rocks, cars, any organic or inorganic material. If this is allowed to durate long enough it could essentialy form a giant sphere of collided and compressed matter. This should be notted, that it's range increases the longer it's held out. As such densuke only takes one of these out on a daily. If used irrisponsibly it could kill someone seeing as how it's a rarity people can resist gravity unless eqiuped to do so. * Ballistic Guantlet Add On The ballisitc add on, can be equiped to the gloves of any suit. it basically has a small meteal protrusion at the base of the elbow. When the fist is clenched tight enough, or makes contact with a person, place, or physical object, a mass of kenetic energy is formed, when the metal protrusion on the elbow goes INWARDS. This releases the force akin to a pump action shotgun, at exactly 1,200 psi. This is enough PSI to blow a literal hole inside of a person, or breakthough/dent most surffaces depending on it's substance. This effect can also be spamed if the user wishes. Anti-Chi Grenade The Anti-Chi Grenade, is only effective to those who can see chi. As such the previous model Densuke stole back from Fang Sinclair, proved one thing: Ineffective. Yes Jason Caldwell did create this with the concept of disabling chi users however if you cannot see chi, then you wouldn't know the correct way to put it to a stop or hualt it. However with the aid of Ochigi, and Ambrosia, they actually took samples of the chi sapping snow created by Mr.Grimm, and harness it. Seeing as how Densuke can advently see, detect, sense, and track chi signatures, densuke modified it to disable ANY form of chi OR ethereal energy for a set period of time (3 post) This works by the chemical compound of the greande effectively destroying the Manderins in the immidiate area of one mile. Leaving the user and the opponent unable to channel any maderins in or outside of their bodies. User is aware that this ALSO EFFECTS HIM, but it forces the opponent to fight on par the user in a physical confrontation rather than an energy basis. This mainly happens by releaing a the chi sapping snow, but in the form of a clear mist, that effects through the pores of the skin. This completely deadens the chi/Manderin networking system in the human body regardless of muscular structure, origin, or physique, thus rendering the user and the opponent unable to use any sort of chi(energy), chi technqiue, or chi enhanced ability, via powering or vamping ones self up to a higher scale, consuming chi, etc, etc. Anything to do with chi, cannot be used when this grenade comes into play, espcially since it has a 1 mile radius. It's a sleek silver looking ball, with blue button designs around it's edges, and is about the size of a golf ball. Lethal Projectile bladed projectile disc, made of solid titanium alloy Remote control projectie disc. Reflecting vibrating disc Exploding vibrating disc Sonic Disc The sonic shuriken is desinged to throw off opponents with a literal sonic boom, which expands outwards 20 feet. The force impacts the physical body with tremendous force at a close range the moment it contacts with the human body, it will literally make the frontal muscles of the body the equvillent to ground beef. This is Mach speed in the face, which ultimately shreds the muscles, and makes them usless, causing the body to be unable to be effected by the loss of movement and muscle control. Even if properly armored, or Enhanced Durability the knock back of 30 feet is still applicable. Expanding Disc This is a simple invention, but an effective one. The average disc length ranges from 12 to 21 cm (5–81⁄2 in) and the average weight was from 35 to 150 grams (1.2–5.4 ounces). The expanding shuriken, un-compacts itself and expands to a whoping 3 feet in length when it comes into contact with any physical body, via motion sensory. This is usually to fool enemies who beilive they've cleanly dodged the disc itself. The disc depending on how it's throw could be lethal or get rid of a limb. Magnetic Disc These disc are simple: Magnetisim. The Disc are attracted to any sort of metal located on a person, all the way to low grad alluminum. Once it comes into contact with another type Handheld Railgun A railgun is an electrically powered electromagnetic projectile launcher based on similar principles to the homopolar motor. A railgun comprises a pair of parallel conducting rails, along which a sliding armature is accelerated by the electromagnetic effects of a current that flows down one rail, into the armature and then back along the other rail. Railguns have long existed as experimental technology but the mass, size and cost of the required power supplies have prevented railguns from becoming practical military weapons. However, in recent years, significant efforts have been made towards their development as feasible military technology. For example, in the late 2000s, the U.S. Navy tested a railgun that accelerates a 3.2 kg (7 pound) projectile to hypersonic velocities of approximately 2.4 kilometres per second (5,400 mph), about Mach 7. In the handheld case of things, the shel is much smaller, about the quarter size of a tank bullet, but thanks to Ochigi's Modifications, it can imput at the same speed. This is a last resort weapon, as Densuke proved, when he coated the shell with chi, which created an explosion akin to a nuke. The only way he was able to kill Wilson Thomason competely and utterly. This weapon truely is a last resort. Densuke usually refrains form using it unless he has no choice. Tracking Tracking devices which are linked to the watches gps feature. They are no bigger than a millimeter in size and cannot be seen without intensely looking at it. Ryoji Tech Super Satellite A satellite that lays in orbit under a solar powered cloaking device, that is power by ultraviolent, and solar rays. It's made of a combination of Ragnainium/Ragnite and Titanium metals for ultimate durability, and longevity. It gives high tech operation to all Ryoji files all over the world, and even has wireless links to the KPD satellite, and even one unsecure government sattelite. This device won't be found however as iin addition to a cloaking device, it has a feild of sensory jammer that causes it to be just another space on any and all technological scanners. They device emits a constant chaff grenade signature, rendering any techology too close to it unable to detect it it. There are at least 5 of these in secretive orbit around the sky, each also equpied with a high power light force laser, as a last defense measure against heavy threats, though they require charge time (3 post) Armour Gallery Cap gear and Cap h079.jpg|The Red Dawn uploads_7361ffc5-8074-4546-8f29-06d1f2f9b4ff-arkham_city_s_robin_by_cangiafriend-d5yr6on.png|Red Dawn V2 the_legendary_white_ranger_by_raginchaos-d71jpv7.jpg Daken Dark Wolverine.jpg|The honey badger suit 3456253-dcnew52_07_batman_-_greg_capullo.jpg|The Black Dusk V2 This is the armory where Densuke's different suits are kept, and what each suit does specifically speaking of function of course. Eeach suit is incased in a glass cylinder, that is only openable on voice command, streaming from a Ryoji DNA being or someone of given permission. The Suits included the following. Red Dawn V1 Red Dawn’s suit is an off branded design of The Dark God’s original suit, but meant more so for mobile purposes. The suit is still armor, but nulled down to have somewhat of the exact appearance of a simple spandex suit with areas of padding. The properties of the Ragnite are the same as Adamantium being indestructible. It is also an incredibly dense metal which cannot be lifted through any other means besides an A.G.F or an anti gravity field. However the Anti Gravity Technology invented by Ochigi himself, can be bonded with the metal itself, using a micro-magnetic bond with the properties of the suit, allowing the wearer of the suit to feel nothing but a costume, however if not in the suit, to anyone else, it would feel like attempting to lift a ton. This is due to the suit having an electric link with the watch Densuke or whoever wears the suit, would have, which then activates this effect. The suit is one piece, excluding the gloves, boots, and utility belt along with the watch. The watch is important to the suit as it activates the weightless effect on densuke’s body and has a direct link which can manually activate it’s functions although many of them will happen situation wise, like say it going dark and night vision activating. The suits greatest feature however is the enhanced condition it places the wearer in. The watch uses yocto-meter needles which are inserted thought he wrist, and connect directly to the nervous system. From there, it causes the brain to on activation send chi to the entire body of the user (being the users own chi obviously). Once this is done, the chi will enhanced the body to peak human levels of performance, and the chi will sustain itself until deactivated manually. Since the chi is not being dispered or thrown around recklessly, it gives the user this peak condition for twelve hours, however this number is a variable. Should the weaer have a vast amount of chi, the suit’s time could be prolonged. Another variable is increase. If the users physique is already of high grade, putting on the suit and using it’s function to enhanced, would possibly put a person in a metahuman state of power for a prolonged period. This however is to be grown on, and is not a right away effect. Densuke is able to lift this suit effortlessly thorugh the nureological link it has in contrast with The Watch he wears on his wrist. With it he can carry the suit aorund like it was just a costume, however if the suit is taken off of his person, a person would feel the full weight of a ton, and arguably would not be able to lift it by any means. A defense mechanisim should someone attampt to rob him of his stuff. The armor portions of the suit which are part of the design cover the following: the cowl (neck included), shoulder, chest, upper and lower back, abbs, outter thighs, boots, and gloves. These specific portions are covered with Ragnite for absolute protection. They can withstand anything from a pistol to a high caliber shot gun or assault rifle and are the only bulletproof portions.The cloth portion of the suit is made with nomex and kelvar making it bullet resistant, but not fully on bulletproof High amounts of concussive force will still affect the wearers body, and can only reduce so much of it as Ragnite is a perfect conductor of energy. The suit is highly durable, being able to withstand most conventional blade attacks from anything below Ragnite and even is impact resistant, being able to tank falls from 50ft in the air, making causing only minor strain on the wearer. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The suit also supports misc. muscles of the body, causing no strain on the users movements, allowing for nothing but the most fluid of combat and tactical movement. A newest edition to this would be implanted gravity grips on the boots and palms of the hands that allow him to cling to surfaces for different misc things. This comes with noise reduction properties, allowing the footsteps of the wearer to only be heard if one willed it.(so unless you have a sensory ability, you won't hear a person in this suit) The suit has built in climate control that reacts with the users bodily temperatures, which protect from overheating, or freezing. The suit will usually keep the wearer at room temperature. This is also advantageous, because it has not only traces of lead througout the suit to prevent X-ray tracking, but thermal cloaking to prevent heat vision signatures. The suit is fireproof, water resistant, and insolated inside and out. It is also highly radiation proof, against anything from nueclear energy, to plutonium and mercury. The suit also when in link with the watch, has special functions in it’s cowl, which include night vision, X-ray, and infrared vision. The cowl also features a unique sonar device should the observatory functions be damaged, allowing for sight without sight if need be. It also has a built in camera for video surveillance purposes. The cowl itself also has a very small percentage of lead to keep others with X-ray vision tech from peering inside of it. As of recently, the suit was fitted with Gravitation Adaptive Systems, that instantly shfift the users weight and gravitational polairty, to resist odd and fluxuating gravites. Thus allowing for space missions if need be, but with limited breathing unless properly equiped. Also the suit features a visor lense tha tform over the eyes incase of harmful eye irritants in the air. The Black Dusk Densuke also has an alternative version of this suit that is actually black and gray in color. It's mainly meant for night time missions, and a different more radical look he calls "Black Dusk", the opposite of his original name. The look of it resembles a meanacing looking sort of "Bat Man." with whitened eyes. Exact same suit but different look, and a special "spray" that acts as a enzyme to the brain that preys on the emotion of "fear". This spray can be released at will, and is white in color, similar to a smoke bomb. If inhaled, people have only 1 minute (1 post) to state getting rid of it, though this in itself is difficult unless one can shut their airways off completely. The spray can shoot as a stream or a spray. Basicaly the toxin allows The user can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s perception may be altered, causing them see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. The user is able to augment the fears of others. They could make an aerophobe so afraid of flying that they never set foot on a plane/airport or even die of fright when the plane flies. Any fear can be amplified to the point of the victim dying of fright, usually a heart-attack. The cape also has traces of lead in the cape, and anti thermal techonolgoy allowing densuke to have the perfect steatlh advantage with that cape. The Black Dusk V2 Taking the design from the original Black Dusk suit, Ochigi modded it for Leon. He didnt want Leon to become to dependent on the family metal, until he feels the need to reward him with it, but he woudln't deny him the tools to protect people. As such He modded the suit for Leon, helping him create the illusion to common thugs and criminals that he is faster, stronger, and more powerful - even otherworldly. It features include enhanced ballistic protection from gun fire, fire, insulation,and knifes.The suit is a kevlar material over the top of light weight steel armor plates on a body piece including: both pectorials, abdomen, outter/inner thighs, upper/lower back, and strips along each rib. the frontal layer of the suts appearance is lined with Kinetic Gel, which is an experemential type of liquid Ochigi invented. It's a special high viscosity liquid, desinged to reduce any and all Kinetic impacts to where damage done, is reduced to a lesser degree. Example a sniper bullet doing as much damage as a 9mm pistol. The wounds are still lethal, as this doesn't stop penetration only reduce it dramtiaclly to a level of tolerable paiin for the wearer, but the padding and kevlar do their jobs as well .Super lightweight nano-engineered polymer plating incorporated into the suit creates a more resilient outer shell, while ultra strong micro plating developed by Ochigi is layered between the regular armor and the undersuit. He designed a cowl shape helmet with graphing exterior housed Kevlar paneling, which made it impact resistant and protected the wearer from mid-caliber firearms and concussive blows. It's also lined with lead to prevent X-ray vision from tampering. A transmitter inside the cowl's ear allows Ochigi or anyone gives the line to, to communicate and feed him information whenever he can on a secure frequency. The cape is a memory cloth developed by Ochigi that had been shelved and never utilized. At first glance it looks like a simple fabric like a parachute, but when a current is applied the loose molecules realign and become rigid, allowing gliding over long distances. Black combat gloves are reinforced with ightweight Tungsten and Kevlar, that also contains custom made gauntlets. Inside the gauntlet is a mini computer linking to the Ryoji Tech Supercomputers, capable of summoning the Black Byrd, or the hoverbike. It also has a harness utility belt that contains gadgets that Leon uses to fight as The Black Dusk, along with Kelvar shinguards and black combat boots. it affords good protection along with being flexible and allowing him to be more agile so he focus on combat and stealth. Military-grade spun para-aramid fibers are molded into the batsuit chest piece to provide greater protection from attack specifically around the chest. Additionally, the suit is soaked in a top secret prototype formula, which massively increases durability without additional weight and retaining full movement and flexibility. Red Dawn V2 The second version of the Red Dawn suit was developed by Ochigi & Densuke his second of year of being back in Kasihana city. It has all of the misc advantages of the first version including vision mods, and functions, so on and so forth, but this suit is slightly different. It only has A.G.F infused Ragnite on the head area (cowl), chest plate, abdomen, shoulders, thighs, boots & gloves, and the full back. It's less armored, so it's easily manouverable and noteably faster. The big difference is that densuke is not in peak human state, rather his usual above average human condition. This is so densuke can actually use Chi in this version. He has full offensive advantages, with slightly less defensive capabilites, but his main parts are still protected. The White Knight The White Knight is arguably Densuke's most power suit, and the strongest Suit Ochigi has ever created. It's material is still composed of Ragnite but instead of black it's a marble white in coloration. Thick white scales of Ragnite cover the body, and a black and gold Ragnite chest plate rest on densuke's shoulders. The suit is literally heavy, and weighs a whoping 10 tons. So much weight cement usually cracks under it's pressure, but the wearer can move like a peak gymnast. This suit not only enhances it's wearer to Enhanced conditioning via the same metothd as the Red Dawn suit, but it's primary function is the abosroption of sound waves. User can manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of the medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward in straight lines in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves produce upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. User can mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement. At low frequencies, sound is potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool. The user can absorb sound waves and neutralize any potentially harmful effects, and via conversion, and turn this into a power source of sortsThis allows the suit to emit power beams of white-ish blue color, known as "White noise blast". These blast are emissions of concentrated sound energy that attack on a molecular level, as such if one is hit with these blast they are distintergrated, but not as a whole. These blast can be reduced and pin pointed so only limbs, and parts of the body are distingerated, but if willed and with enough energy, it can be expanded to a beam if need be. He can shirnk his manipulation of sound so acutely that even those with enhanced hearing can't pick it up. He can direct this noise to a cellular level, and even distintergrate parts of the brain via labatomy. The guanlets contain open ended containers to emit sound waves. As a back up, if sound is ever rendered, it has 6 ballistic missles in the guantlets, and one in each kneecap. It also has light force beam shooters in the optical area of the helmet. The suit also has all the perks of the original red dawn suit, via vision modes and so on, and is a walking death machine. OCHIGI MADE IT EXTERMLY CLEAR THIS IS A LAST RESORT ARMOR. IF USED, IT IS TO BE UNDER A SITUATION IN WHICH ONE MUST BE WILLING TO RISK LIFE AND LIMB TO COMPLETELY DESTROY THEIR ADVERSARY, AND EVERYTHING THEY'RE ASSOCIATED WITH. THERE IS NO WAY TO HOLD BACK IN THIS SUIT UNLESS ONE TRIED THEIR HARDEST. IF A PERSON WHISHES TO RP FIGHT THIS SUIT, PLEASE BE AWARE OF WHAT YOUR GETTING INTO. THANK YOU. *Create/generate and modify the loudness, pitch, and tone of sounds, even to destructive levels. *Acceleration by riding sound waves. *Create/generate and modify the loudness, pitch, and tone of sounds, even to destructive levels. *Acceleration by riding sound waves. *Sonokinetic Flight *Supersonic Flying *Sound Absorption *Sound Attacks *Sound Conversion *Sound Immunity *Vibration Emission *Counter Vibration *Earthquake Generation by releasing sound waves into the ground. *Molecular Acceleration *Sharpness Manipulation by Sound Infusion. The Honey Badger Suit The Honey Badger suit, made by Ochigi, Densukes grampz desgined for ketyh Tasanagi. Orginally a failed suit for Densuke, The suit is still armor, but nulled down to have somewhat of the exact appearance of a simple spandex suit with areas of padding. The properties of the Ragnite are of the false brand though they stll are able to protect him from a level of gun fire. Keyth's physique is already of high grade, putting on the suit and using it’s function enhances him greatly, almost putting him in a metahuman state of power for a prolonged period. Keyth owns two gauntlets for the suit that allows him to bring out 3 long bladed claws for each hand. Each about 13 inches long. The suit it's self boost all of Keyths animal like attributes by 50% making him a powerful and fierce creature within the suit itself. The mask that he wears can shift into a full cowl, or a red helmet. Whenever he approaches some form of arieal toxin, it switches to the max. Protecting him from the intense toxins before they hit him where it hurts and breaks him down and kills him. Within the base of Keyths wristbands, he sports a system from ochigi's creation that when he wants to put it on. His brain creates a wavelength to the wrist bands and the suit sprouts out from it in an almost symbiote like fashion covering his whole body in the strange material known as ' Constricterflex.' A symbiote material made for Keyth by Ochigi himself. Knowing that Keyth cant just shift into it with a massive pod like Densuke uses, he needs to be able to hop into it quickly and silently without drawing any attention thus the creation of the suit itself. Future Tech Suit This is the newest suit, made as an upgrade for Lucious creed's original suit. it's completely high tech and automated, similar to the White Night suit, but its more so meant for heavy artilery and battle, rather than survival and heroing exactly. Instead of a utility belt, it has everything you'd need but automated, it's living convience of all things really. It's the first in a long line of suits, and is "completely auto pilot". It's made of solid ragnite through and through, so the user is in a basic walking tank, has mach 1 jet propulsion, and is adaptible to space and underwater travel. it's durable, and has force tech energy that can be shot from the wrist, along with static cammo that can blend the user in with it's surroundings. *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Aquatic Respiration *Atmospheric Adaptation *Bullet Projection *Computer Interfacing *Digital Vision *Electronic Communication *Flight *Head-up Displays *Jet Propulsion *Missile Generation *Scanner Vision *Thermal Resistance *Vacuum Adaptation *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Strength Ryoji Home Base (The pic is to big, so click this link to see just how expansive the place REALLY is. If you just want the full effect of it that is. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081022015339/casscain/images/e/e3/Batcave_2.jpg ) The Ryoji home base has been five years in the making. More so if you count the years prior to Tetsu's mother's death, before he began his training. With blood, sweat, and Helper Bots he built himself, he devoted his life to taking the techonolgies he stole from the government and converting them into brand new technologies meant to aid in the battle between good and evil. Granted this was meant to combat Yakuza, but recent years have shown that there's more than Yakuza to worry aobut. This is a detailed and indeph list containing the spefic detailings of the lab as a whole and what lies within. The lab itself (as shown in the picture with the Link) is roughly around the size of 4 football feilds put together, for each of the 3 floors that lay within. This isn't counting however the assortment of tunnels that lead to different area's of the cave and it's contaiments, such as other various testing labs, eletric generators, back up generators, computer mainframes, etc, etc. Starting with the basics, the lab has a very well placed layout, being 50 stories below ground level, enough to still have supplies of oxygen come through (even though Ochigi sought to have an incoming supply via air ducts). It's also underground, right next to the ocean, and has massively built in purifeirs, that disperse and rid the water coming in of any forigen toxins. Making it as good and pure as any spring water, and keeps outsiders from polluting the water supply there. On top of this Ochigi is constantly building and making improvements to the base and it's facilities. The place has an emergency bunker an extra 5 stories below in case of attack and utter incineration. It has food and supplies via ochigi sending his cydriods shoping and what not. The funding still comes form the U.S government treasurey withouth their knowing, and thanks to Ochigi being an ex-employeee there he knows the system like the back of his hand. In short it's a place where he and Densuke's family can stay and never worry about an ounce of harm. The best feature about the place is it's in deph features. Resources All information must be processed and stored in some form or type of way. That being said, Ochigi has arguably one of the most advanced computer systems in Kashiana city and arguably the united states in general. It is in literal terms a supercomputer, capable of processing any and all forms of information, and capable of 10 Yottabyte's of strage (1 YB = 1000000000000000000000000bytes = 10008bytes = 1024bytes = 1000zettabytes = 1 trillion terabytes = 1,000,000,000,000,000 GB). It's capable of hacking multiple government files, even other sattelites all be it added to Ochigi's own skill set. it's Broadband speed is immeausreable, and makes Kashihana citiy's 10 G look like 4G speed. On top of that it's second to impossible to penetrate. It has over 1 million layers of fire walls built into it's core server fior every 10 GB's (you do the math on that xD), and behind that are encryption codes, that randomize and switch their patterns every minute, so if one took too long to attempt a hacking, it would instantly change and deny anyone outside the family access on the spot. Not only that, but it also fluxuates IP adresses, menaing if one thought they were hacking the Ryoji's computer, they'd actually be hacking some computer in Thailand, or germany, the list goes on and on, but all in all the computer is locked tight to outsiders with no permission. Ochigi is so skeptical, he purposly creates extra computers that aren't connected to the mainframe so if a virus or techno organic-inorganic virus got happy, it would only have it's way with a hunk of junk. Each member of the Ryoji family has a code number, that they use to memorize, so if all of them are together and they spill thier numbers one would have ultimate access to this kind of information, but only if all Ryoji's come together and give their respected codes. This is a fail safe. It's capable of analyzing any known form of substance known to man, and even has adept analyzers to read the ambient energy of "chi" though it cannot harness or use this energy in any way shape or fashion. In short it is the ultimate research machine to have. This cave also contains multiple labratorys for multiple things. Ochigi has always been a big multitasker, as such he likes to work and tackle multiple projects at a time. Each lab protains to a different feild of study, weather it be radiology, psychology, physiology, astromnomy, biology, and so on and so forth. They also contain multiple storage units of valuble blood samples of not only Ryoji's, but varius villans that have been defeated by them, to study their powers and prepare for a possible duplicate in the feature should it happen again. There's of course a medical lab for check ups, physicals and if needed dental work and emergency surgery. Also chemical readers, and an onscreen computer linked to the Supercomputer that reads the area for forieng substances or toxins in the air and whatnot incase one brings back a poisonous substance or one tried to release a poinson gas. There is also a state of the ar training facility that features top of the line MMA training eqiupment. Along with massive amounts of weights, weightlifting equipment from 500 to 5,000 lbs, treadmills, pressure chambers, pain endurance chambers, and any futuristic workout equipment. It even features it's own version of the KPD Threat Simulter room, and an assortment of Cydriod bots that can take on the form of whatever opponent the chooser whises for them to do so, allowing for a full combat experience. Theirs also showers, and a vital monitor station allowing one to read physical capability and even give analysis on what should be done for immdiate improvement. This place is also house to 10 bedrooms for complete relaxation purposes, complete with cable t.v, snack bars, and king size beds to maximize the relaxation factor. Vehicular/Transportaion Support The base has a multitude of vehicles that can be used for offensive or defensive support in times of need. These include (Note: Each of these vehicles, can be called via densuke or a HFH recruit.) The Red Dawn Cycle Really just a modified version of Densuke's regular hoverbike, equip with stealth camo via reflecting cells, Mach engine, Solar battery, Dual Machine Guns on each side, retractile sheilding for ballistic and automatic, even explosive defense, and a self destruct function. Direct interface with Densuke's smart watch, for gps and tracking support & grappling hooks. Dawnmobile Self tittled, it's an armored car with Titanium reienforced doors, bullet proof glass, bulletproof tires, rims with retractible spikes, auto pilot, spring whelled function, hover mode, submerine mode complete with built in oxygen tanks good for 48 hours of underwater time, and built in underwater-propulsion system, Supercomputer interface, ejctor seats, a second utility belt as a spare, oil slick deployer, E.M.P bomb, and Light force energy beam emission from the front for offense, or form the back for speed boost up to Mach 6 speed. It's moterized, so EMP's have no effect. it also includes *Closed circuit television *Handset with direct hotline to police headquarters *Direction Finder equipment *Multi-Terrain Tires *Gas masks and breathing apparatus *Dashboard radar *Emergency searchlights *Traveling crime-lab *Auto-Jacks, for lifting, jumping short distances *Built-in sonic range finder *Portable first-aid kit *Fire extinguisher *Short-wave police radio with microphone *Geiger Counter *Traveling research files *Cloth tool bag with tools *Asbestos costumes *Rear & Front Grappling Wire *Grappling equipment *Inflatable rubber rafts *Smoke screen devices *Microscope *Sound-distinguishing detector *Hydraulic impact absorbers *Diplomatic license plates (immune to normal traffic regulations) *Static Bond Tires made with AGF tech, so it can ride of buildings Multiple spy drones Similar to a real life spy plan able to fly at exteremly high alitutdes and scope out an area, from an outside radar range, and emergency chaff mode, for 5 minutes to completely disapear off radar but only if cought. 4 Suit Deploment speed jets These jets are desinged only to get the suits to their designated hero by crossing the area and droping a black pod, that encases the wearere. A few minutes later the wearer will be in full uniform, and the jet will fly away. The jet is moving at Mach 4 so it comes and goes in less than seconds, making it next to impossible to shoot down or intercept seeing as how even the most skilled marksmen can't keep up with sonic speeds without supernatrual accuracy.They're usually auto piloted but capable of manned flight Submerine/Speeder boat Meant for water deployement, eqiupe with M16 Machine mounted gun, and 5 underwater torpedoes, with search light and heavy Tungsten Steel outlayer. Using a Catamaran type boat, the boat can reach speeds of up to 120mph standard. The Cockpit display's include stat-of-the-art navigation and communication links, ascent-rate alarm, divtime clock, and safe ceiling depth meter. The Boat can also become submersible. The environment systems include CO2-scrubbers and air conditioning units in Bat-Submersible's stern. Oxygen tanks provide up to 12 hours of breathable air, with emergency tanks allowing an added 12 hours of life support, including oxygen/helium mixes for deep water submersion. In total he could survive for 24 hours. It also has onboard snacks. the boat armaments include a pneumatic harpoon with a high-tensile titanium cable, a launching grapnel that doubles as an anchor, variable-setting depth charges, and a small supply of active-homing torpedoes with heat/motion/vibration target-acquisition specifically designed to target a vehicle's propulsion systems. 'Subway shoot' The cave also has containers, that can rip and roar through the sewer waters of the city, at high speeds. This could allow one to travel from district to district, in less than 2 mintues flat. After each pod is disbanded the pod, superheats itself and melts into a flammible liqud, containing the same properties as found in human feices. This is mainly so it can't be harnessed and traced. 'Black Bird' Taking advantage of the resources of Ryoji Tech's various divisions, notably Ochigi's studies in Aerospace, he was able to design modified versions of commercial products for use in his crime-fighting assist career. Over the course of several years, there have been numerous drawn out versions of the Black Bird model. Black Bird is equipped with a fully-functioning crime lab, and magnesium flares encased inside of the cone. The current Black Bird is a modified Ryoji Aviation SlipStream ($46 million sans "extras". Alot of material for these things come from black market buyers and annoyoumus sellers, from the far conrenrs of the earth.). It's detailed to resemble a standard mid-size corporate jet during take-offs and landings. Some of its features and capabilities are as *At cruising altitude (35,000-45,0000 ft.), telescoping wings retract. Exterior sections of tail and nose-cone envelop cockpit and cabin fuselage for higher altitude pressurization. *Gaining further altitude (45,000-55,000 ft.) delta fins in the tail and snub winglets elongate to increase efficiency and stability as speeds approach supersonic. *At ceiling altitudes (55,000-60,000 ft.) "smart" paint on exterior radar-shielding ceramics responds to dropping air pressure and temperature, thus camouflaging the Batplane's exterior to stealthy black. *Avionics include ergonomic "at-a-glance" viewing levels for all electronics and multifunction displays. The breakaway canopy allows for pilot/co-pilot emergency ejection. The reinforced acrylic glass canopy windows polarize at stealth altitude. Base Defenses The actual base itself only has few entry ways into it's interior, that cannot be accessed any toher way. The first of these is a long travel down the sewers of District 2, which requires memory of a certain pathway. Once reached a hole in the area, unless you are given a specific DNA memory scan, which will dechipher weather you have or haven't been in the cave before, you will not gain access. As of now, you have to be A Ryoji family member, or in the Heroes for Hire Association to even gain remote acess. This has to be done in character, otherwise one will not be permitted acess, unless they are a ryoji or given spcial permission which can be shown via one's HFH communicator. if the fingerprints, DNA, blood sample, and Iris scan do not match the coded HFH hero, there will be consquences. Even then it will require, a full syand a special pass code that each hero is given, and a systematic scan which looks for If one DOES not meet these compliances, and the system scan is failed, a pair of force light machine gun rapid fire cannons, will instanly appear from both the left and right of the entrance. These cannons will shoot beams of solidified light at said intruder at a rate of 200 shots, per second, with the light being a a molecular level, it would cause incineration to an irriversible degree. These cannons feature heat signature lock on and motion detection, and even pin point aiming to hit small parts on teh body light ear drums or eyeballs. If the cannons are destroyed, 2 more will appear from the left and right base of the entrace door, but they are all made of solid ragnite, and cannont be destroyed by anything lower than Adamantium grade weaponry. IF somehow they are dealt with, a battled based cydriod will appear to attempt to handle the situation. Should these defenses also fail, the door itself is only openable from the outside, and has the same defensive qualities as a bomb shelter, not even a nuclear explosion would get through the door, at close range. For added purposes, there is a sedondary behind it made just like the previous one. This goes for both entrances via the mouantain entrance on the beach shores of D2, and the sewer entrace. As for the computer and networking, it's all on a confidential and private line. Any attempt to trace any sort of signal via offensively or defensively, would send said signal bouncing from stattelite to sattelite, in a random sequenced patteren, leaving the original frquency untracible and since it's at random it could take yeaars, but no less than moths to fully obatin it's location. As far as tracing goes, it is 50 stories below ground level, so detection even via metal dector is highly impossible, but for added purposes the entire vicinity's outter layer is proteced by a constant chaff signal jammer, which erases it's location off the map. It also has assorted metals built around it like lead to prevent any and all forms of high freqeuncy vision nodes of detection, and even has recently made usage of the techonogly found in the Anti chi bomb to prevent any one from sensing any seinteint lifeforms with in the base. In short, this base is impossible to break into or gain access from the outside with out permission. Any attempt will result in viable death. *Iris coloration *Height & Weight Measurements *DNA Scan *Ocasionally finger prick for blood sample Category:Information Category:Ryoji Family